


He Isn't My Cat

by Tricochet



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Happy DCTV femslash week everyone, Kara and Lena have a cat named Barry, Same Show Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Kara and Lena have a very naughty cat who likes to inconvenience them.





	He Isn't My Cat

Lena wakes up in her own bed. She hears the sound of Kara's voice from the other room.

"Please, Barry, honey, I need you to move," Kara is begging.

Lena gets up and puts her bathrobe on. She walks barefoot to Kara.

She sees her girlfriend in her underwear standing by her Supergirl suit. The suit is where she'd set it out last night, but Barry is curled up on it.

Lena greets her with a smile.

"Good morning."

"Hi, Lena. I have a problem."

"I see."

"Can you make your cat move off my suit?"

"My cat? You're the one who brought him home and named him after your superhero friend from another universe."

"He lives with you!" Kara objects.

"We live together," Lena points out.

"He likes you more!"

"He hates us both."

Kara returns to begging him.

"Barry, you're a very good kitty and I love you but you have to move. I have to go patrol now, and you are sitting on my suit. For a cat named after The Flash, you should be a lot more energetic at times other than three in the morning!"

He stands up and mews softly at Kara.

"Yes! Just like that! Good boy!"

Barry makes eye contact with her and turns around one time before sitting back down.

"No," Kara whines. "I'm going to have to call Winn and see how quickly he can make me a new suit."

Lena laughs and kisses Kara's cheek. She walks away to the room where they keep most of Barry's stuff and reaches for the top shelf.

"Kara, love, can you come help me with something?" she calls quietly, knowing that Kara can hear her. 

Kara zooms in. She's arguing with Winn over the phone.

"No, I cannot just move him! Yes, I know I have super strength, but he's fuzzy! He-"

Winn hangs up on the other end and Kara groans.

"Can you lift me so I can reach the top shelf?" Lena asks. She could have easily gotten a stool, but then she wouldn't have gotten to feel her girlfriend's bicep.

Kara nods and lifts her. Lena reaches for the cat treats and shakes them.

A brown blur of fur runs in faster than Kara had flown through the maze of rooms, sitting expectantly on the ground and staring at the bag in Lena's hand.

"Now that's why we call him The Flash," Kara jokes, setting Lena down and kissing her. "I'm going to get my suit before he races me back to it."

Kara flies away and Lena smiles after her. She bends down to pet Barry and feeds him a kibble. He stares at her like he's asking for more. She gives him another handful and he purrs, butting his head against her hand. She pats his back, rubbing her finger between his furry shoulders. She moves to throw the treats back to the shelf and he bites at her finger.

"Ow!" she calls. "Bad boy! Naughty!"

He glares at her and runs away again, disappearing as quickly as he had ran in. Lena sighs and goes to get dressed too. Kara is wearing her suit by now and is putting on her CatCo clothes over it. She laughs as Lena follows Barry into the room and looks at the dress she'd set out last night.

"Are you kidding me?" Lena says to the cat, who is now spreading out over her fancy blue dress. She shakes the treats at him again, but this time he doesn't respond. 

"Oh, come on! Bartholemew, you had better get up or I shall not pet you for the rest of the week!"

Kara laughs as Barry shuts his eyes and plops over sideways, contorting his body to cover as much of the fabric with very visible hair as he can.

"Guess you're going to need another dress," Kara says. "And you pet him every day."

Lena groans. "Kara, I got him off of your clothes!"

"And I have to go," Kara says, kissing Lena. "See you later!"

Lena sighs and glares at Barry, opening her closet door.

She picks out a black and white dress that his hair won't show up on. The fact that it looks fantastic next to Kara's Supergirl suit is purely coincidental.

She brushes her hair and exits, allowing Barry to sit in the nest he'd made of her dress and congratulate himself on making both of his mothers mad in less than ten minutes. 

 

 

 

"Kara, Lena, we just detected some alien fibers on your clothing," J'onn says.

"What?" Lena asks. "I don't know what that could be."

Alex plucks a fiber off Lena's shoulder.

"Then what's this, and why is it glowing?"

"Barry!" Kara yells. "Our cat is an alien!"

**Author's Note:**

> I barely proofread this, but I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
